


if it is not indigestion, I think it must be gratitude

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, Gen, Gifts, post-313, pre-Isaac/Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has a weird way of saying thank you and Isaac doesn't know what the hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it is not indigestion, I think it must be gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first s3b "This Might Help" challenge held by KeySmashBlog!

“Uh, Lydia’s at the door for you,” Scott said by way of greeting as he poked his head around the door into Isaac’s room.

Isaac looked up from the homework he was trying to get through and blinked.

“Uh?”

“Problem?”

“Lydia… Martin?” Isaac asked.

Scott just shrugged and disappeared. Isaac heard him go back to his room so Isaac pushed his work aside and stood up slowly. He ran his hands down the front of his pants, mind racing as he tried to think about what he could have done to piss her off.

“I don’t have all day, you know,” Lydia said in a normal tone from downstairs but Isaac heard her, clear as a bell.

He sighed and walked down the stairs, half on guard to run back up for… whatever was supposed to happen.

“About time,” Lydia grumbled when Isaac got to the bottom. She already had one hand on the doorknob, ready to leave, and a shopping bag from the mall in the other. 

“Yeah?” Isaac asked. 

“Here,” Lydia said as she shoved the bag into Isaac’s arms. 

“What’s this?”

“Saw it and thought it would look good on you,” she called over her shoulder as she breezed out the door. Isaac shut it behind her, then looked in the bag.

“What is it?” Scott asked from the top of the stairs.

“A sweater,” Isaac replied, pulling the soft, blue pullover out of the bag.

“Weird,” Scott said before going back to his room.

“Very,” Isaac muttered.

***

A gift card for a local restaurant fell out of Isaac’s locker the next morning as soon as he opened it to get his books.

He picked it up and looked at it quizzically, looking around in the hallway. There was no note and no one watching but Isaac had a good idea of who it was.

“What’s this?” He asked at lunch when he tracked Lydia down on a bench outside.

“What? Jackson took me there on our first official date and I had that laying around. Don’t want the memories,” Lydia replied in a bored tone as she flipped through her advanced calculus text.

“I’m not some charity case,” Isaac spit back.

Lydia looked up slowly and narrowed her eyes at him. “Sorry for doing something nice for you. Feel free to give it back.”

She dropped her gaze back to her textbook but didn’t say anything when Isaac just walked away.

***

“I don’t get her,” Isaac announced as he flopped down on Scott’s bed later that night.

“Who?” Scott asked, somewhat suspiciously.

“Lydia. She’s been… giving me things.”

“More sweaters?”

“No, this time it was a gift card to a swank restaurant,” Isaac replied, sitting up to face Scott. “What’s her deal?”

“Lydia doesn’t do things halfway, you know that. But she also doesn’t always do what you expect. She’s trying.”

“Trying to do what?”

“Say thank you, I think,” Scott replied.

Isaac hummed.

***

“Good, you’re done. I could say _so many_ things right now about how long you guys all take to shower in there, you know.”

Isaac didn’t jump, he _didn’t_. But his fresh clothes were suddenly really clingy on his suddenly sweaty body when he saw Lydia leaning on the wall across the hall from the boy’s locker room.

“What are you doing here, Lydia?” He asked as some of the other guys on the lacrosse team gave them second glances as they left.

“I need your help with something.”

“Oh?” 

“Here.” Lydia held out an envelope that Isaac accepted warily. He peeked inside inside and saw two tickets to some sort of show at the local museum.

He sighed. “What the hell is this, Lydia?”

“Something came up and I can’t go. I need you to go in my place.”

“Lydia, what the hell? I can’t just drop everyth-“

“Allison will be so disappointed,” Lydia cut in, looking at Isaac pointedly. “She’s been looking forward to this show of ancient weapons and battle tactics for months now.”

Isaac felt his eyes get wide. “Allison?” Lydia nodded and rolled her eyes. “I mean, I can’t. Scott-“

“I’ll take care of Scott. Allison _really_ wants to see this show.” Isaac bit the inside of his cheek, weighing his options. “If you leave now you two could have dinner first.”

Isaac felt his resolve crumble. “Thanks Lydia.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, I just don’t want the tickets to go to waste,” she shrugged. She turned to walk away. “Have fun.”

“Lydia, wait!” Isaac called out before she got far. He caught up with her in steps, held her arm and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

“You’re welcome,” he said softly and caught the surprised expression on Lydia’s face.

As Isaac sprinted down the hall the other way he heard, “Don’t forget to wear that sweater!”


End file.
